


A sense of purpose (that brings you up to greater heights)

by BlueIsh_YellowIsh



Series: Become [1]
Category: Avengers 2012, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, But mostly fluff, Civil war did now happen here, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gun Violence, Press conferences!, Sleep Deprivation, Team as Family, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, basically takes place somewhat after the first avengers, idk - Freeform, lol is the title too long?, no promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 09:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueIsh_YellowIsh/pseuds/BlueIsh_YellowIsh
Summary: Never learning the truth that what feels as though a burden pushing down upon our shoulders, is actually, a sense of purpose that lifts us to greater heights.or in which Tony begins accepting that he is a hero.





	A sense of purpose (that brings you up to greater heights)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so starting a series, yay. It’s all based of a one of my favorite quotes of all time. The first part of the quotes is the bases of this fic. Hope you enjoy!

 

 

“And look who just joined the land of the living!” Clint’s eyebrows were lifted high in surprise.

 

“More like the land of the dead, you all look that way, me especially,” Tony retorted back but it held no rudeness. Clint only laughed and returned to his cereal. “Oh, Stevie!” How was your totally unnecessary run.”

 

“Refreshing as always,” Steve replied. Ignoring Tony’s attempt at humor.

 

“You don’t even need to run, no matter what you do, you always got that hot body,” Tony wriggled his eyebrows accordingly as to go along with his flirt.

 

“And all the completely unnecessary working ruins your body.” Steve sighed loudly and Tony continued tapping his foot waiting for his precious coffee to finish brewing.

 

“Whatever you say Cap, I’m still beautiful, just the way I am.”

 

Clint snorted behind him, “You look like you were ran over by a train.”

 

Tony put a hand to his chest in his usual overreacting fashion, “I do not, how dare you birdbrain,” he took a few steps backwards to even more over express his pretend offensiveness. 

 

“You also look like the hulk beat you up after that train ran over you,” Bruce butted in, a slight smirk and a playful look in his eyes.

 

“Natasha, I’m not ugly, am I?” Tony practically begged her with his puppy dog eyes.

 

“You are very much ugly and gross right now.”

Tony gasped dramatically, “I say now, I thought you guys were my friends.” He crossed his arms over his chest and proceeded to pout.

 

“Stark, all you gotta do is take a nice shower, shave, dress up and you’ll be ready for the day.” Natasha raised her eyebrows at him, a warning that she will strangle him if he dares not to listen.

 

“Yup yup yup, I’m gonna do all of that, just let me finish-“

 

“Nope, you are done, get ready we have a press conference today and you better be all spiffy and nice.”

 

“But Nat,” he whined, “Can’t we just cancel.”

 

“You know we can’t Tony, this conference is very important to our cause and support by the people of New York.” Steve’s voice radiated dominance and control.

 

“Ok, no need for worry, I’m on it now, gonna look all nice and spiffy like Nat said.”

 

“You better grab something to eat too” Natasha threw an apple at him.

 

He just barely caught it, he fumbled the fruit in his hands before firmly grabbing it. “Or ya know, just throw it at me, that’s just fine, be ready in about an hour,” he began walking to the elevator.

 

“Oh and Tony,” Clint grinned, “I know you’llclean up nice but please, scrub a bit more when you shower, you smell like crap.”

 

“Clint, for you, I will do no such thing.”

 

“Yes you will,” Natasha glared his way, “We do not want you smelling like a cow when we get there.”

 

“Fine, fine, whatever you say,” he gave a fond smile, took a bite from the and then a gave a mock salute as the elevator closed and began climbing up.

 

***********

 

“You ever wonder why he has the reactor?” Clint’s question caught Steve off guard. He opened his mouth to return the question only for Natasha to interrupt him.

 

“You will have to ask him that question yourself, it’s not my place to say or guess.”

 

“Even I don’t know what it does fully,” Bruce said, “He’s never been open about it, he made a weird face when I asked him.”

 

Steve remembered a conversation Bruce and Tony had when all of them first met. “Didn’t Tony tell you it kept, Uh, shrapnel right, out of his heart, or something like that.”

 

“He did tell me about that, but nothing about how it happened.”

 

Clint looked over at Natasha who was silently following the conversation, “Nat don’t you know what happened?”

 

“Yes I do, but like I said, it’s not my place to say.”

 

“We’ll ask him another time, but now we have a place to be in about half an hour.” Steve said while standing and bringing his food to the sink.

 

Clint obnoxiously groaned, “Stark was right when he said about cancelling that stupid conference.” He sunk into his chair as Natasha began walking over. She grabbed him by the arm tugging him to the elevator.

 

“Cmon Clint we don’t want you looking at bad as Stark did.”

 

“Naaaat, I will always be more handsome then him.” His voice faded as the elevator doors closed.

 

Bruce smiled at there silly banter. “I should be getting ready too.”

 

“Yeah me too” Steve made his way to the elevator but he couldn’t stop thinking about Tony.

 

How did he get his reactor?

 

**********

 

Steve silently cursed his enhanced senses, he saw and noticed things that no one would ever really notice, hear what other people couldn’t hear. He just had to concentrate.

 

Steve didn’t know how he never noticed before, but it came to his attention during the slow drive to the conference. Everyone was in comfortable silence just soft breathing and the sounds of New York City. Clint looked like he was about to fall asleep. They all stuffed awkwardly inside the car, even though it’s large interior. There wasn’t much room so they were pressed up between each other. It made the car rather warm and gave a feeling of drowsiness. Luckily Thor had been gone today and unable to attend, trying to fit him into the car would be the impossible. Tony could probably figure it out though. His thoughts had drifted and once again Tony was his main focus.

 

Though almost unnoticeable, Steve very clearly saw fingers rested upon the metal of the arc reactor, he tapped his finger pads on top rhythmically, it looked like a soothing gesture. The slight blue of its glow shown through his dress suit and Steve realized how big the thing actually was. He couldn’t imagine what it was like with a blue circle of metal in his chest. There was a slight hum that the device made and it vibrated slightly, all things Steve would notice. It all looked mostly reassuring to Tony as for once he was unmoving and not talking. Steve thought that he should enjoy the silence while it lasted. Tony looked completely out of mind as his eyes gazed out the window. They stayed still and were slightly hazy as they just stared ahead watching the day unfold. Steve pushed down any word that he wanted to say to him and ask him if he was okay. The man for once was peaceful and content and Steve did not want to intrude.

 

Clint’s head finally fell down on Natasha’s shoulder, Steve looked at her soft smile and he couldn’t help but reflect it back.

 

**********

 

Tony blinked the haze out of his eyes as they arrived and came to a stop at the conference. He mentally prepared himself and put himself in his normal attitude. He practiced the movement of a genuine smile and repeated it until it was perfect. Tony removed his left hand of his reactor taking it up into his right and gripping it hard as if to stop the shaking. Steve watched him and gave him a concerning look. Tony brushed it of with a wave of the hand, there was nothing to worry about.

 

This wasn’t his first conference rodeo, he knew how to deal with the press. Tony was just afraid of his own nervousness, he never ever was fearful of these types of things. Being worried, kinda, worried him. He reached down and slapped Clint on the back of his head. “Get up Legolas,” Clint gave him an evil glare, Tony laughed. “You can’t intimidate me.”

 

“Yes I can, and I have before,” Clint’s mouth twisted upwards, “Remember that prank when I-“

 

Tony quickly cut him off. “NOPE, no we are not talking about that, nuh uh, nada, zilch, zero.”

 

Bruce places his hand over his eyes, “Please we really don’t have to talk about that, the other guy almost came out because of that.”

 

“See Clint, you gotta listen to the good doctor.” Tony smiled Clint’s way. He only returned it with a hmph and the turn of his head.

 

Steve ushered them out quickly and the walking inside, Tony stopped for a couple pictures and it only made his team roll their eyes. Maybe today would go well.

 

**********

 

“Now Mr. Stark, what about you and the Avengers initiative, you are currently a consultant.”

 

The question struck him in surprise, it was out of the blue, and it focused specifically on him. His mind supplied him with a quip to annoy everyone, do what he did best. It was a pretty pitiful way to do anything but it was how he worked. “Me now, because people never hear about me.” He gave a quick smile.

 

“Mr. Stark the Avengers initiative.” The senator was becoming inpatient. Steve came in saving him from a terrible answer.

 

“Mr. Stark is to be made a full member of the Avengers as he is a very important and valuable member to the team.”

 

Tony met eyes with the senator and raised his eyebrows, the man glared back at him.

 

“And does he really do that?” The senators voice was poison to his ears and only worsened the slowly increasing pain of his headache. Sleep deprivation was taking it toll. He frowned slightly and press the finger to his temple, making it look casual instead of a forced way to repress pain.

 

“Property damage has increased since Mr. Stark’s more recent involvement, his suit has a destructive nature and should be made more safe.”

 

Steve continues taking for Tony, and he was thankful. “On the contrary sir, instead his suit has made it much easier to resolve conflicts and swiftly destroy anything that threatens the safety of this city.” Tony pressed a finger harder against his head, it felt like knives stabbing into his temples.

 

“And what about other damage he has caused to the people of this city.”

 

“I don’t know what other damage you-“ Steve was cut off.

 

“Damage to people’s lives Captain.” Steve closes his mouth not finding the words to respond. Tony couldn’t try to respond if he had to, he could barely hear anything either. But the next words cut into the fog of his brain like knife through butter.

 

“He has caused increased casualties, that means even more blood on his hands, more then ever before.” The senator spoke with ease, daring anybody to talk back to his strong point.

 

Tony winced at his words and everything came on top of him quickly, the world tunneling around him, his vision graying darker and darker.

 

Falling deeper and deeper.

 

He stood up too fast almost tipping to the side, he muttered an excuse me into the microphone before he exited off the stage.

 

He tried to even out his breathing, willing it to go slower, make his hands stop shaking, stop everything. He didn’t get a chance to as he heard a voice to his left.

 

“They are right, it’s your fault.” Tony turned too quickly giving himself vertigo.

 

His response was shaky, “Who’s there?”

 

“No one special, just a man who needs revenge, and who has nothing to lose.” The words snaked around him along with the hand holding up a gun to his head.

 

**********

 

Steve heard a scream of a spectator watching the conference, it was a scream of terror saying the word look. People began standing up and their head all turned to his left. Steve felt dread in his stomach as he moved his eyes in that direction. Tony was held in a neck grip, eyes bright and afraid, on his temple was placed a gun help but a man much bigger than him, he was younger but not all that young. The man looked up and dragged him to the front. No one dared move, fearful of his obvious next action.

 

“All of yas!” He hollered out loudly and pressed the gun closer to Tony’s head. “This is what ya call a hero, he ain’t no one, he can’t save anybody, he ain’t anyone special!”

 

“Sir please, lets reason,” Steve said calmly and tried to take a step forward.

 

“Stay back you, and don’t get any closer,” the man cocked the gun. Each avenger stood warily around making sure to make no sudden movements. Tony’s breathing was labored and he clawed at the man’s arms but it was no use. “My family’s dead ‘cus of him, he ain’t good enough to do that, his stupid bombs blew them to pieces.” Tears broke out of the man’s eyes. “I had to bury a leg, a damn leg, my wife’s leg and my son’s arm!”

 

“Sir please-“

 

“No, stay back!” A smile inched onto his face and a hysterical laugh broke out. “He and his ol’ partner Obadiah Stane would make weapons and kill thousands.”

 

Steve watched as Tony flinched when he heard that name, and he grunted trying to fight his way out again. “I know what actually happened Stark, Obadiah tried to kill ya, eh?” Tony froze and stopped scrambling. “Even you were stupid enough to let ‘im get away with all that, you got so much blood on your hands Tony Stark, and I think it’s time to put some on mine.”

 

Steve yelled no and everything moved in slow motion. He began to lunge forward and jump out, the man’s finger started pulling down on the trigger, Tony’s eyes closed slowly accepting his now inevitable death.

 

The shot echoed out loud and Steve fell to the ground. A gun dropped from hands and clattered onto the ground, the man fell in dramatic fashion breathing out in shock. Natasha held a gun in her hand and finished the job.

 

“Oh my gosh Tony!” Steve knelt by Tony who was very much alive but in a deep state of shock. He wasn’t looking at anything in particular but his mouth was locked open twitching as badly as the rest of him. The shaking sent full on quivers along his form and he breathed ragged breaths in and out. Steve Hughes him tightly and did not pause to stop the tears from his eyes. Natasha knelt down beside him, she was trying to hide her emotion but it was almost clear on her face, relief. Clint fell to his knees as well heaving breaths out and almost throwing up. Bruce had done well containing the hulk and instead crawled over the the other man’s body looking him over.

 

“He’s dead,” Bruce took of his glasses and sighed out a breathe that was obviously being held in for far too long.

 

Steve could not let go of Tony who was still shaking like a leaf, EMTs were coming and they pried Tony out of his arms, he protested a bit to much but eventually let the shaking genius out of his care. The avengers, drained siting on the ground, watched Tony being wheeled away. Steve placed his head in his hand.

 

God, that was too close.

 

**********

 

2 weeks later

 

Steve way lounging on one of the sofas right after breakfast, nose buried in a book. Clint was nearby watching the news with Natasha at his side. Bruce sat on a recliner studying the TV with them. Tony came in with an entire pot of coffee in his hand yawning wide, purposely making it annoying as per usual.

 

“Good morning to you to Tony,” Bruce chuckled at his disheveled appearance. Tony hummed in response and plopped next to Steve.

 

The news became of greater attention to the group after specific words. “Tony Stark nearly killed two weeks ago by a man identified as-“ Tony had somehow acquired the remote and turned it straight off. He placed a hand over his mouth and breathed through is fingers. Steve felt worry for his friend.

 

“I think it’s time you all knew.” Tony’s voice was filled with seriousness.

 

“Tony, you don’t have to tell us if you don’t-“ Tony cut of Clint by holding up a finger.

 

“Nope, me first I’m talking before I change my mind.” Tony paused for two seconds and then continued. “Obadiah Stane was I guess my mentor, after my parents died he watched over the company for a while and then helped me out when I needed it.” Tony laughed out loud, “Guess he also wanted to kill me, he ordered a hit when I was in Afghanistan and then boom, there was a bomb and then shrapnel and then ta-da arc reactor.” Steve noticed him unconsciously reaching a hand up the rub and tap at it. “Then it happened again, I don’t know why but he wanted to rebuild my first suit and then he needed a reactor so he took mine, right out of my chest.” Tony gulped and turned his head to the side trying to hide tears. He regained his bearings and continued, “And so I had to kill him and there you go, my origin story,” he smiled awkwardly and tried for a thumbs up.

 

“Oh Tony,” Steve sighed, “Were sorry about everything that has happened.” He opened his arms welcoming him in for a hug. Tony only rolled his eyes and then accepted it.

 

Clint smiled and put a hand on Tony’s shoulder, Tony pulled him in for a hug, and Clint returned it. Bruce and Natasha gave him the same embrace and Natasha kissed him on the forehead.

 

“I will always protect you.” She said.

 

Tony sat back against the coach and threw the remote at Clint’s face when he complained for it back.

 

They knew the truth now, and they were a closer team for knowing about his tragic past. Tony was better as well.

 

Maybe one day he might be a hero.

 

 

 

 

“Never learning the truth that what feels as though a burden pushing down upon our shoulders, is actually, a sense of purpose that lifts us to greater heights...”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hooh! Done. Hope you liked it. Criticism is as much appreciated as kudos. <3


End file.
